Sweet
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Muitos acham que a água é a única paixão de Haru, mas o que Makoto acha? E o que Haru tem a dizer sobre isso?


**Sweet**

**Anime: **Free

**Avisos:** Au**/**Yaoi

**Casais: **Makoto x Haruka

**Ficwriter: **Yoru no Yami

**Beta: **euzinha

**Spoilers: **Fic presente do AS 2014 para minha sis Litha.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Free e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **Muitos acham que a água é a única paixão de Haru, mas o que Makoto acha? E o que Haru tem a dizer sobre isso?

* * *

Makoto abriu os olhos ao sentir o sol bater em seu rosto. Ele olhou para o lado ciente de que não encontraria quem procurava ainda dormindo, não quando o dia lá fora parecia tão claro e convidativo. Espreguiçando-se levantou da cama desarrumada, caminhando até o banheiro para cuidar de sua higiene matinal.

Retornou para o quarto poucos minutos depois, trocando de roupa e seguindo para a pequena, mas funcional cozinha, disposto a preparar o café da manhã. Sabia muito bem que ele deveria ter saído sem se alimentar e seria obrigado a trazê-lo de volta para casa, para que pelo mesmo se alimentasse corretamente.

Não poderia ficar aborrecido muito tempo com Haru, afinal fazia parte de sua personalidade ter como prioridade nadar e não alimentar o corpo, embora a forma descuidada com que o amante vivia o aborrecesse às vezes, era por uma dessas razoes também que o havia feito se apaixonar.

* * *

Haru sabia que deveria estar em casa. Deveria ter esperado o amante acordar antes que saísse para nadar, que deveria se alimentar corretamente. Mas geralmente não era assim, passava pouco mais das seis da amanhã, quando a necessidade de seu corpo o fez levantar-se do aconchego da cama e ir atendê-la no banheiro, ao retornar ao quarto, abriu levemente a cortina para ver o sol clarear o céu e banhar com seu brilho os resquícios da noite.

Seus olhos se voltaram para a piscina como se atraídos pela água, que o chamava para banhar-se nela como as sereias chamavam os marujos para afogar-se no mar.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que ele e Makoto haviam se mudado para o conjunto de apartamentos a poucas horas da faculdade.

Um dos motivos que os fizeram deixar os dormitórios era por conta do barulho sempre tão irritante em sua opinião, os tumultos nos corredores, e a ausência de liberdade que parecia sufocá-lo.

Ambos possuíam um emprego de meio período em um supermercado, que lhes permitia pagar o apartamento de dois quartos. Mas a vantagem principal do complexo, era a piscina curta ou semi olímpica, com 25 metros de comprimento por 20 de largura e 1.000.000 de litros de água.

O melhor horário para desfrutar era de madrugada, quando todos já foram dormir ou no inicio da manhã quando todos ainda estavam dormindo.

Por isso quando a viu não conseguiu retornar para cama e para o amante, sua paixão o chamava como um vício, que não se quer negar de desfrutar. Não se sentia culpado, sabia que ele, o entendi, conhecia sua necessidade de nadar, de ser livre, de se tornar por alguns momentos como a água.

Desfrutar de seu silêncio, se deixar envolver por seu manto límpido. Uma força a ser apreciada e não temia, respeitada e não desprezada, ele a amava, tanto quanto amava Makoto.

* * *

Tachibana deixou o apartamento seguindo para área da piscina, sabendo que encontraria Nanase lá. A água era sua primeira paixão, a primeira em seus pensamentos, mas não a única.

Uma colega de trabalho perguntara uma vez se não sentia ciúmes da paixão de Haru pela água. Paixão essa que para muitos que não o conheciam beirava a obsessão, mas não tinha porque sentir ciúmes de alguém que o uniu a seu amado.

Muitas vezes pensara se o que sentia por Haru, algum dia seria aceito pelo outro, e durante anos obrigou-se a não alimentar esperanças de ter seu amor seria correspondido, pelo menos não completamente.

Eram amigos há muito tempo quase, vinte anos agora, e por isso o compreendia melhor que qualquer um, mesmo quando não havia palavras ditas entre eles, eram capazes de se entender e foi no silêncio de Haru que descobriu que era amado da mesma forma que o amava.

Ele sentou-se numa das cadeiras ao redor da piscina, apenas observando-o nadar. Este era seu momento particular, quando não havia outras pessoas para admirá-lo, além dele e a água.

Amar significa partilhar, aceitar e compreender. Ele amava Haru, e por amá-lo que o partilhava com sua paixão, aceitava o fato de que seria sempre o segundo em seus pensamentos e compreendia que no coração dele, tanto ele como a água eram iguais.

* * *

Haru podia sentir os olhos de Makoto o acompanhando. Sabia que ele o encontraria. Tachibana o compreendia, o aceitava e o dividia com sua paixão.

Para muitos sua atitude pareceria egoísta e desrespeitosa, mas não aos olhos de Makoto. Ele não precisava de palavras para mostrar a ele como se sentia, mesmo que às vezes as dissesse no silêncio do quarto, quando tinham apenas eles como testemunhas.

A água e Makoto em seu coração possuíam o mesmo peso e a mesma medida, embora há alguns anos atrás apenas a primeira ocupasse seu coração e seus pensamentos. Ele não saberia disser quando Makoto tornou-se tão importante em sua vida, mas podia dizer o quanto o era.

Makoto era seu estimulo para ter uma vida acadêmica, responsável, claro que nem sempre ele conseguia conciliar trabalhar, estudar e atender as necessidades de um relacionamento a três: Ele, a água e Makoto.

Ainda assim nesses dois anos juntos, haviam conseguido equilibrar a contento o que era necessário para se conseguir viver a dois. Pois quando estava com Makoto, quando ele o mantinha em seus braços, não era em sua primeira paixão a água que detinha seus pensamentos.

Mas sim o homem que o beijava e o tocava como nenhum outro.

Se lhe perguntasse, se ele ama a água, responderia que sim.

Se lhe perguntasse, se ele ama Makoto, também responderia que sim.

Se lhe perguntasse, qual dos dois ama mais, responderia que é impossível separá-los, pois ambos encontram-se entrelaçados dentro dele.

* * *

Makoto sorriu ao ver Haru sair da piscina, a água escorrendo de seu corpo, como se acariciasse um antigo amante.

Seus olhos azuis como a água que tanto ama.

A seu ver Haru é como a água, frio em alguns momentos, mas ainda assim capaz de envolvê-lo ternamente em seu silêncio. Misterioso, dotado de uma força inexplicável, que atrai tudo ao seu redor, puxando-o completamente para ele, assim como água o puxa para ela.

Ele também a ama, não tanto quanto Haru o faz, mas ele ama a água, pois a água é como Haru.

Sua calma serena em um momento, uma tempestade aterradora em outros. Uma frieza silenciosa, que somente a poucos e capaz de falar e mostrar seus encantos.

Suave e único é como o via e a razão por que o amava.

* * *

Owari


End file.
